Growing of My Heart
by Akino Shin
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah dua insan yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang.Bagaimana jadinya jika kedua insan ini disatukan dalam cinta?


Growing of My Heart

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine but belong to Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke Sakura

Rated: T

Warning: OC,OOC,Gaje,Typo,AU

Please Read

= = = 000 = = =

Chapter 1

Tap...Tap...Tap

"SAKURA HARUNO! BERHENTI KAU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MENAMBAH HUKUMANMU!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato berlambang "Ai" di dahinya yang sedang mengejar seorang gadis yang berlari di depannya.

"I DON'T CARE! GAARA NO BAKA!" Balas gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno dengan nada teriak juga kepada laki-laki yang ia panggil Gaara.

Mereka terus berlari di koridor sekolah tanpa mempedulikan para siswa dan guru-guru yang melihat sikap mereka.

"Hosh...Hosh...Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis pink itu bisa berlari dengan cepat. Ini sangat melelahkan. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dan dia,akan kuhukum nanti." ucap Gaara yang masih mengontrol pernapasannya dan berbalik meninggalkan pengejarannya terhadap Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengejarnya telah menghentikan pengejaran terhadap dirinya.

Sementara di depan gerbang sekolah,terlihat lah dua sosok laki-laki yang sedang berkomunikasi.

"Tuan Sasuke,saya hanya bisa mengantarkan anda sampai disini. Saya mohon pamit." ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya berseragam supir sambil membungkukkan di depan laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai majikannya.

"Hn." balas majikannya yang bernama Sasuke singkat

Brum

Mobil yang telah dinaiki supir itu pergi meninggalkan majikannya yang masih menatap lurus ke arah sekolah.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kaki dan seluruh badannya memasuki halaman depan sekolah yang luas dan dihiasi dengan pepohonan yang rindang dan sejuk.

Wush

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut biru dongker nya. Bergerak mengikuti arus angin. Saat ia tengah berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah,ia lihat sosok perempuan yang berlari ke arahnya.

Rambut pink,menurut penglihatan Sasuke melambai-lambai saat ia berlari.

"Pink?"kata yang singkat keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menajamkan penglihatannya kepada perempuan yang berlari itu.

Dekat semakin dekat dan...

Bruk

"Ittai,tubuhku sakit...tidak tapi nyaman?" Sakura merasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang kemudian rasa nyaman yang ia sadari.

Sakura yang awalnya memejamkan mata,kini mulai mengerjapkan penglihatannya secara perlahan.

"Biru? Onyx? Putih?" ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyebutkan satu persatu kata dari yang ia lihat di bawah tubuhnya.

Sakura masih memutar otaknya untuk memahami secara jelas benda yang berada dibawah nya.

Tiba-tiba suara berat laki-laki membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Hei Pink,bisakah kau menyingkirkan tubuh beratmu dari tubuhku?" ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura tersadar dari pengerjapannya.

"Pink? Siapa yang kau sebut Pink hah? Dan siapa yang bilang bahwa tubuhku berat ?" Sakura merasa kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau yang pink dan aku yang bilang tubuhmu berat. Jadi,cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai posisi seperti ini" balas Sasuke dengan kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan dengan mimik wajah yang dingin dan datar.

"Aku tidak berat dan posisi apa yang kau ma-..." kalimat Sakura terpotong saat ia menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berada tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke berad dibawah tubuh Sakura. Semburat garis-garis merah terpampang jelas di wajah Sakura.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat,ia menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke dan bangkit serta berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah menyingkir dari tubuhmu! Sekarang kau sudah puaskan!" bentak Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Malu,perasaan itulah yang kini Sakura rasakan akibat kejadian memalukan itu.

"Cih,Sial." gumamnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap berada di tempat itu. Duduk sambil menatap tubuh Sakura yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Gadis aneh" katanya sambil mengukir seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

Ia pun bangkit dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah sekolah.

Dua insan yang berbeda sifat telah dipertemukan. Layaknya sebuah takdir yang akan mengikat mereka dalam lingkaran takdir Tuhan untuk selamanya.

Hembusan angin kebahagiaan akan terus mengiringi mereka sampai mereka bisa merasakan apa itu Cinta.

Tetapi batu akan tetap menjadi penghalang pada perasaan mereka.

Kepercayaan akan dipertaruhkan dalam rasa cinta itu.

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 1 sudah selesai kubuat. Keinginan kalian Lanjut / Tidak?

Saran dan kritik aku tetap terima^^.. Dan maaf jika banyak typo di chapter ini.


End file.
